A not so ordinary day in new leaf 2
by do u like waffles4
Summary: this is a longer version of chapter 1 of the other story. Look out for chapter 2 soon!


_A not so ordinary day in New Leaf_

_Chapter 1_

_Roses are red, violets are blue..._

_Jellyfish?_

My day started off pretty normal I have to say. My day started off by a million 'Hi Mayor!' Good morning, Mayor!' by all the busy villagers. The weather was very sunny and not a single cloud in sight. Butterflies flew past and birds sang. Watered flowers that sparkled and fully grown trees with gorgeously green leaves made the air very fresh. I walked around town and then I found Isabelle waiting at the plaza calling 'Mayor! Mayor! ' Getting tense. She smiled as I walked over. 'You have visitors, 'she smiled. 'Jamie! Mary Ann! It's so good to see you again!' I cried, hugging them. Then I saw a tall shadow lurking behind them. 'JAY!' I screamed, flying into his strong arms. I noticed him holding a bunch of roses, hybrid pink, tied with blue ribbon. 'Here, for you,' Jay said shyly. 'Oh thank you! They're beautiful!' I said. 'I've got a surprise for you lovely ladies,' Jay said mysteriously. He led us to the dock, smiling. 'Oh! Are we going to the island? I've got a new sunhat and sunglasses to wear!' cried Mary Ann excitedly. 'No, were going on… a boat!' Jay exclaimed. We all squealed happily.

The boat we had was small, but comfortable, so we were all happy. Halfway across the sea when New Leaf was just a tiny island, Mary Ann began to squeal. 'What's wrong? I asked. 'J-j-j- JELLYFISH!' she screamed. As we tried to comfort her, the unexpected happened. She fainted. Mary Ann fainted. She lurched forward and rocked the boat. Putting all the weight on one side, the boat toppled over, throwing us all into the sea. Luckily, all of us but Mary Ann could swim, because, you know, she fainted. I dove down with Jamie just as Mary Ann went under, Jay following close behind, but I couldn't see her. I came up just after Jay and clung to the boat. Jay was near crying. 'Mary Ann's lost and it's my fault!' Jay gasped, turning white and shivering. 'Mary Ann's not lost, just- just-' I couldn't finish the sentence. Just then, Jamie came up with a shivering, half dead looking Mary Ann. (she looks much younger without make-up). Jay and I gasped and started to try and drag her (swim her?) back to land. She lost both her high heels too. (She's not gonna be happy about that!) And so we finally got her on land. She was still shivering, but the warm sun stopped her shivering as much.

As soon as we got on land, I ran as fast as I could to the Town Hall. A few people (animals?) were there. Pete, Pelly, Tortimer and Isabelle were talking. They didn't seem to notice me slamming the door behind me. I started to scream hysterically. 'Please, please, please! You've got to help me! Its Mary Ann, She's, she's…' They just looked at me. They were all shocked. 'Mayor Hannah! You're clothes! They're sopping wet! Where have you bee-' Isabelle tried to say, but I cut her off. 'Just follow me. NOW!' I rushed to where the others were, and they all gasped. 'Mary Ann! Oh my, I better call you're Mayor… and the central hospital… oh my…' Isabelle seemed too shocked to say anything else. 'Right. I'm calling the hospital,' Jamie said firmly. I hadn't seen her since she went after Mary Ann. She was just as wet as we were, but just as brave. Just then, Mary Ann gasped and murmured 'h-h-help…so cold…' 'Oh my! We better get something to keep you warm!' whispered Pelly. I ran to my house and got the thick duvet from my bed and dry clothes for all of us. I ran back, changed Mary Ann very carefully, and covered her in the duvet. Pelly got towels so we dried ourselves and dried Mary Ann's hair. I gave the spare change of clothes to Jay and Jamie and I changed.

When we were all changed and dry, Jamie ran as fast as she could to her home and grabbed her phone. She dialled a number and soon there were nurses and doctors coming off the train. They asked us questions, like how long she was under the water and how cold she was. I was getting hungry too, so I went home and made a small picnic for all of us. Mushrooms, Apples, iced cookies and some left over coconut pie. When I came back Mary Ann and all the doctors were gone. When I asked, Jamie said they were going to the hospital in Sudoku. Then Jay noticed the basket I was holding and said 'Picnic? I'm starving!' so we settled down to eat.

Soon I got up and said 'I'm going to the hospital.' Jay and Jamie looked at me as if I was crazy. 'You can't!' they both said at once. 'She's in A and E Hannah! The doctor said she was stable and breathing, just-just- YOU CAN'T SEE HER!' Jamie said, starting to scream like she was having a nightmare. 'Jamie!' I cried, hugging her close. 'It's ok. You said she was stable and breathing, so why are you screaming like a five year old having a nightmare?' I asked softly. 'I'm scared. I want Mary Ann to be ok, and you make it sound like she just fell over and cut her knee! What if she- she-she DIES? What will I do? I'll lose my best friend, the only girl I knew before you who appreciated who I was! For she never cared if I was a tomboy! All the boys and girls in my class except Mary Ann cared until you moved in. You showed everyone to appreciate who they were. You- you were so- so-' Jamie spluttered. Jay just looked at us like we were in a movie. He looked at me, Jamie and the beach all around us, and ran up the slope to town as fast as he could.


End file.
